


It's Friday and I'm in Love

by lostmemoria



Series: marrishweek [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, because pregnant!Lydia and hubby!Parrish are the cutest things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Jordan go grocery shopping.</p>
<p>[For Marrishweek 2.0]</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Friday and I'm in Love

**Author's Note:**

> For the first day of Marrishweek 2.0! Domestic prompt.

"Lydia, it’s just chocolate ice cream…"

The strawberry blonde shushes him as her eyes scan the various tubs of ice-cream behind the freezer glass, debating on  _exactly_  which chocolate flavor she’s craving. Jordan sighs, which is followed up by a tired yawn as he rests his elbows on the shopping cart. It’s close to midnight and Jordan should be in bed sleeping because he has to be at the station early tomorrow morning, but because of Lydia’s sudden craving for ice-cream, they drove to the only supermarket open in Beacon Hills at that time.  
  
And as Jordan watches Lydia decide, her small hand massaging her pregnant belly in slow, circular motions, just like the doctor had told her, he can’t help but smile at the woman who’s going to give birth to his child.  _Their_ child. It’s like he’s falling in love with her all over again on that Friday night.

Then as if on cue, the song  _Friday I’m In Love_ by The Cure plays overhead through the intercom and Jordan’s smile grows wider as he hums along to the tune. He then makes his way around the cart over to Lydia and leans in, giving her a small surprise kiss on the lips. She squeaks by the sudden gesture, which Jordan finds adorable, and kisses him back, her cold hand resting on his warm cheek.

When they part, she’s smiling brightly at him and glowing like an angel, which makes him want to kiss her again, but he holds the urge to. He glances up just in time to see an elderly couple pass by them, and Jordan guesses they probably saw the kiss because they’re giggling.

“ _Ah, young love, I miss it_ ,” he hears the woman say to her spouse, which makes Jordan chuckle.

When he turns back to Lydia, she’s holding two tubs of ice-cream in front of him. “Chocolate peanut butter or rocky road?” She asks him, not even noticing the elderly couple that just passed.

"How about both?"

Lydia’s eyes gleam at his suggestion as she tosses both tubs of ice-cream into the cart. “Good idea,” she replies, happy with herself.

Jordan stares at her, smiling, and extends a hand out to caress her hair. She looks at him confused, “What?”

He shakes his head, “I’m just thinking about how blessed I am to be with such an amazing and beautiful girl.”

Lydia rolls her eyes at this, crossing her arms. She’s not  _amused_. “You’re just saying that,” she mumbles, hands absentmindedly going back to stroking her belly. “I’m  _so_  fat now.”

Jordan furrows his eyebrows, surprised by her remark. He gives her a reassuring smile and holds her by the shoulders, saying, “That’s because you’re pregnant, Lyds.” He thinks he said the right thing, but apparently Lydia doesn’t think so because she shoots him a frightening glare, then huffs and turns on her heel, walking toward the produce section.

Realizing how his words could easily be misinterpreted, he calls after her, “Wait, Lydia that’s not what I meant!” He pushes the shopping cart, following after her like a lost puppy but Lydia is persistent and doesn’t even glance back at him.

When she turns the corner of the aisle, Jordan sees the strawberry blonde stop abruptly and it’s only when he gets a little closer does he see the cute little toddler in front of her. The irritated expression on Lydia’s face quickly melts away as she bends just a little to coo at the baby, who’s smiling at her, as if oblivious to anything else going on around him. Jordan’s heart warms as he watches Lydia make funny faces and crinkle her nose, which makes a bubbly laughter erupt from the toddler and an even wider smile form on Lydia’s lips.  
  
"Where’s your mommy?" she finally asks him, dotingly.   
  
The toddler can’t speak of course, but instead as if understanding, raises a tiny pointing finger toward a direction down the supermarket aisle. Lydia smiles, standing up again, and offers her hand to the baby. “Come, I’ll take you to your mommy,” she says with a warming smile.  
  
The toddler understands the gesture because his small hand holds on to one of Lydia’s fingers and the two start walking slowly. Lydia glances back at Jordan, flashing him a smile, and Jordan’s relieved that a two year old was able to placate his wife. He follows closely behind and they pass two more aisles before they find a worried stricken mother cry out in relief when her eyes catch the tiny toddler holding Lydia’s hand. Jordan watches the mother scurry over, grabbing her child from Lydia and then scolding him in a lighthearted manner,  _where did you go leaving mama?_   _Mama was so worried about you!  
  
_ When the woman finally notices Lydia, she smiles thankfully at her. “Thank you so much,” she says.  
  
Knowing Lydia and how she’d probably scream at the mother’s carelessness, Jordan steps up and places a hand on Lydia’s shoulder and speaks before she can, “No problem. You have an adorable son.”  
  
The woman nods and is about to return back to her cart when the toddler extends a hand out in Lydia’s direction, gently brushing her cheek, and in the softest voice says, “ _Mama_.”  
  
Lydia’s eyes widen at the gesture and Jordan can see tears welling up in her eyes as she watches the toddler being carried away by his mother, his tiny hand still extending out in Lydia’s direction. When the mother and child disappear around the corner, Jordan wipes away Lydia’s stray tears with his thumb. “Are you okay?” He asks.  
  
She smiles at him through the tears, “I’m going to have someone calling me Mom soon too.”  
  
Jordan smiles back. “Yeah, you are.”  
  
"And you’re going to have someone calling you Dad," she continues, her voice dropping to a tiny excited whisper, as if they’re sharing a secret—a moment.  
  
Jordan chuckles, one hand resting on the small of her back and the other on her baby bump.  ”It’ll probably be  _Dada_ at first.”  
  
Lydia giggles, “She’ll have your eyes. Brilliant green eyes.”  
  
He smiles, “and she’ll have your hair. So red and impossible.” They touch foreheads and for a minute, they’re in their own little world—the three of them.  
  
"She’ll be brave like you," Lydia says, her eyes locking with his green ones.   
  
"No," Jordan counters, his hands moving up to cup her face. "She’ll be brave like  _you_ , Lyds.”  
  
"Like Allison," Lydia adds and Jordan notices the small stutter over her words. It happens whenever she mentions her best friend, because even though it’s been so long, Lydia still feels Allison’s presence.  
  
And ever since Jordan and Lydia found out that they were going to have a baby girl, the deputy-now-sheriff knew just as much as the banshee that they were going to name her after the strong, fearless girl that Jordan never had the honor to know. He knew it before Lydia even suggested it to him and it surprised her that he agreed to it so easily, but to be honest, Jordan didn’t know a more suitable person that they could name their daughter after than Allison.  
  
"Absolutely like Allison," Jordan repeats, smiling before dipping down and capturing Lydia’s lips with his own in a chaste kiss. They stay like that for a few long moments, kissing innocently in the cake mix aisle until Lydia pulls away, a look of revelation on her face.  
  
"I just remembered something," she says, looking off toward the dairy section. "We need almond milk. Did you know it has more calcium than regular milk?"  
  
Jordan stares at her clueless and before he can even open his mouth to answer, Lydia slips away from his grip and trots off toward the dairy products. Jordan watches her for a few moments, mouth slightly ajar, before finally pushing the cart and following after her. He finds her starting to debate on whether to get  _vanilla_ almond milk or  _regular_  almond milk and Jordan really wants to say something to hurry her up because  _god_ , he’s so tired, but since he’s madly in love with her, he thinks it’s better to just stay quiet.


End file.
